Embracing the darkness
by The Sweetest Words
Summary: A single event changed, and the story is comptely different. If one is alone no more then they have a path before them not present before and many things will change and together they will win the battle and the war. Bad/Dumbles DMHP SauNaru SemiDark


Disclaimer: I own nothing Not Naruto nor Harry Potter I also don't own this idea DMHPsasunaru is the genius behind it and well…I've been at it a while but now I have to story done. So sue me and get a penny.

Warning: Child abuse/ neglect, Bad Dumbles, Good(ish) Voldishort, SasuNaru, DmHp, yaoi abound, AU, cussing, slightly disturbing themes, and anything else I can think of. If I forgot anything then fuck it I don't care right now.

Another Warning: Slow ass updates I have to work and I live there so deal with it. Though reviews are nice ^.^

Chapter One: The beginning

The morning was dawning beautifully, the birds were chirping cheerfully as the soft gusts of air stirred the first tuffs of green grass that were springing up in the starting of spring and the house hold of the Dursleys, awoke to the ear grating cries of a young child.

But to Petunia Dursley this was the sound of heaven as she tended to her son who slowly stopped his blaring cries as she slowly feed him juicy tidbits, ignoring the soft whimper of the small child who was out of sight and in this family, usually, out of mind.

Vernon Dursley puffed up his chest as he looked at his child proudly as the overly large child gobbled food greedily before turning to his wife who was smiling brightly.

"I'm due for promotion today, my boss will be telling me of, there are whispers all over the company that I will getting the honor of broadening the company." his large chest puffed up further as his wife turned to him.

"You mean they are going to try and send us to those heathens aren't they?"

"But it is a promotion." His voice snapped harshly sending the child whimpering again and Petunia hurried to shush him, before turning back to her husband.

"Of course dear I'm sorry it would be wonderful if we got this." she bowed her head slightly, and this seemed to please Vernon who went back to his meal quickly eating the large spread before him. In fact Petunia kept their son Dudley occupied as her Husband left with a swift kick towards cupboard under the stairs where a faint whimper was heard.

"Keep that mongrel quiet I don't want to hear him when I come home with the good news." Petunia nodded as Vernon's face turned a shade of purple that promised latter violence, and waited until she had showed him off and his car was headed the other way, before she walked back inside wrenching the door open to revile a almost two year old child who had turned their lives into hell only a few months ago, who was whimpering as lay in a dank corner whimpering slightly.

"Stupid child keep quiet and I'll feed you tomorrow." she snarled as the faint smell that usually signaled a mess wafted to her nose before she slammed to door closed drawing a faint cry before she went about tiding the house awaiting her husband and the news she knew would change her family and their way of life.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few weeks were spent packing, when her husband had returned that night he had shared the news that they would spend four years in a tiny village to over see a company there, before returning for a period of a few months here and there over the next few years.

Petunia had set out to packing and covering everything in the house in preparation for the move and the return, and Vernon had taken to trying to learn the native language of the place he was going with various degrees of failure.

Dudley didn't understand why his things were being packed up but he understood he was getting new things but was still constantly fussy.

The boy in cupboard only noticed people saw him more often and the room was getting bigger as things left.

The temporary move was quick, at least it seemed like it to the Dursley family, it seemed like almost home again for the child under the stairs, he was being see almost every day now and he was even leaving the small place.

The Dursley's would have stuffed the small boy in a bag but the customs checked them so when it came time to leave they had to hoist him up on one hip distastefully and acted as if he was a small and ill child.

Customs didn't question why this child was dressed in an over sized shirt while the rest of the family was well dressed, and the moment they were on the plane the child was set down as far away from them as they could.

The passengers beside him were, at least for the first part of the flight, they would have to deal with two fussing children, it ended up being only one fussy and loud child and one silent almost invisible child who sat quietly alone despite his apparent and very young age.

When they landed for the last time, for they had to change flights a few times, the Dursley's were tempted to just leave the boy, but this wouldn't do because the other passengers were watching them and so Petunia distastefully settled him on a hip and wheeled out her little Dudders in the latest stroller and they made their way to their new life.

This new life consisted of people almost as strange as her freak of a sister, only they worked hard to get what they had it didn't just come to them and the Dursley's gave them credit for this.

All in all the first year in Kohona was slightly tense as Vernon, a man who hated anything unnatural, got use to living in a town where Ninja of all things resided and made up most of the village moving at speeds unthought-of of to normal people, and using weird hand signs to create effects that were devastating.

The boy had been left in the small basement, there was no longer a cupboard to put him in so Vernon came up with the idea to collar him and chain him in the basement until he could be of use, and the boy was down there with a small bowl for water and food that was filled every three days if they remembered he was down there, in the dank and dark cellar.

When the boy was three he was deemed useable and he was set to all the chores and cooking of the house, leaving Petunia far more free time to look about the strange place they called home with her precious son with out having to rely on the Nin to be hired to do things for her, and with Vernon's job progressing well, they had a very large house for the very small child to clean.

Their second year in Kohona had all the Dursley's and the boy speaking Japanese fluently enough that they could get by with out insulting someone every time they talked though Dudley was struggling and would often scream and complain in English until his mother quieted him, the boy on the other hand had grasped the language seeing as he was sent out to get grocery's now and then, with his collar taken off of course, not that the people in the village noticed they were still on a four year mourning streak, this streak pausing only for a festival, which often ended in riots.

In fact the boy was more often then not, being sent out of the house now that famous Ninja and Lords were coming through the house, which meant the mongrel and "boy" was sent out until they all left, and lords were famous for lingering often leaving boy out all night.

It was on one of those nights that boy meet someone else who was left out of everything, a little blond child who was sniffling when he edged over from his hiding place in one of the old tunnels. Seeing as this was where boy usually hid he scuffled over shyly before peeking in causing the blond boy to jump.

"Don't hurt me!" Boy titled his head slightly before sitting down staring into the blue eyes his own emeralds wide open.

"Your like me, are you Boy too?" the blond child sniffled relaxing once he realized the child before him would do him no harm and shook his head.

"No I'm Naruto." Boy blinked before nodding.

"Oh..." Boy glanced off to the side before slumping "I thought you were Boy too." Naruto scrunched his nose making his whisker like marks tilt farther on his face before scooting closer.

"I may not be Boy too, but you can still stay here with me, I don't want to go out there the villagers are mean!" Boy blinked before turning back to Naruto.

"What's mean?"

"Uh...means uh.....when they throw things at you can call you demon brat and wont let you get food!" Naruto said counting on his tiny fingers "Are the villagers mean to you as well?"

"No, the villages allow me to buy food so they are not mean to me."

"Oh" Naruto looked down scratching the back of his head before squinting his eyes almost closed, "Then why did ya say that we are the same?"

"You looked sad...and you don't want to be hurt" Naruto frowned before looking at he harsh red lines on the other child's neck.

"Does that hurt?" Boy blinked before running his fingers over his neck twitching his nose slightly shaking his head no "I would think something like that would hurt"

"Its always been there." Naruto blinked before smiling brightly

"Kyu said that you must have a high pain...tolo...tolor...something or 'nother." Naruto scratched his head before wrinkling his nose again "Kyu also said that Boy is not a good name, we should come up with one for you!"

"But...I'm Boy" Boy said quietly before leaning against the hard plastic wall "If I am not Boy then I am nothing, because I am only Boy."

"Demo, Kyu said so." Naruto look frustrated as he crossed his arms slightly "So if Kyu said so then that means we have to!"

"There's no" but he was cut off by a loud yell from Naruto who grinned.

"Mei!" Naruto closed his eyes as he smiled "Your now Mei!"

"Mei?"

"Dark, Kyu thinks it will fit."

"Who is Kyu?" Boy, who was now Mei asked blinking his eyes slightly as blue eyes reopened and then watched as fingers leafed through blond hair.

"That's right you don't know Kyu, Kyu is the one who makes me all better!"

"All...better?" Mei asked again, still confused.

"Kyu helps me after the villagers catch me, I know she can help you!"

"Oh...but I have to stay here."

"Kyu is here silly."

"Where?"

"In me! Kyu hides behind a really big gate! There's this water and stuff too."

"Then how can Kyu help me?" Mei asked edging closer forsaking leaning against the hard wall for a moment looking intently at the blond, even if his eyes were starting to feel heavy/

"Oh..." Naruto started to deflate before grinning "I can share chalkuta."

"Chalkuta?" Sleepiness momentarily forgotten.

"Uh..." Naruto blinked before sighing "Gomen I don't know what it is."

"'s fine" Mei murmured before leaning back again his eyes dropping slightly Naruto blinked over before yawning.

"Tired," he grumbled and Mei agreed before letting his eyes close in sleep, and soon Naruto was following his as they curled together to protect themselves from the cold night air, not even noticing the red energy spreading over the two of them as they slept.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Starbucks for anyone who reviews and amuses me ( not easy mind you) and cookies for joy and happyness that doesn't involve stupid coworkers. ^.^


End file.
